Animal Desire
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: Kaname is the purest of beasts, and while Zero is human, he is also a hunter. One does wonder whose animal desire runs the deepest. oneshot, lemon


**A/N: This idea was inspired by one of my Kaname/Zero video storylines, in which Kaname and Zero were friends before Zero was turned. Ehh, even though this story doesn't really follow that at all. YAY, INSPO-ATION.**

**The setting goes something like this: Shizuka never attacks the Kiryuu family. So the parents are still alive; Ichiru is not hating everyone (perhaps) just because this fic is kind of fluffy in a bloody way and Ichiru is just a cute humor component that I wanted. More importantly, Zero isn't a vampire and is training to be a hunter as one of the ways I imagine he would have had the canon events not happened. Umm, Kaname's huge past is all basically the same. Yuuki- don't ask. I honestly don't know and don't care- she was pretty much out of my head while I was writing. That should cheer some people up, ha. I hope you'll get the gist of it all once you start reading and I hope this explains some differences in character actions and such. :P So please keep it all in mind.  
>Sorry if the whole thing seems kind of quick, but this was all written for fun ^.^<strong>

**If you've read **_**Condemn**_**, you'll recognize the Zero-at-the-party-to-help-train-him scene. It's the same concept used but the scene and the actions in it are different from **_**Condemn**_**, so it's both original and not at the same time. :P**

**This fic has some blood-drinky scenes, but if that bothers you, I kinda think you're in the wrong fandom o.O. There is also Kaname/Zero smex. You should know that too from the M rating. :P **

**Before I let you guys read, I want to explain Zero's forwardness in certain scenes (you will see) was inspired by the latest VK chapter in which (spoiler?) Zero grabs Yuuki by the wrist and pulls her up to him. I absolutely loved him acting like that and even though I was surprised, I felt like I shouldn't have been. Knew he had it in him... x3. (end spoiler?) So yeah, that might seem OOC, but, I'd enjoy it if I were you. Rawr.**

**The "xXx's" mean that some years have passed while lowercase "x" represent just a small break.**

**Quote is from Ke$ha's "Cannibal." That was a mood setter ;D. And disclaimer, I do not own Vampire Knight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Carnivore, Animal<br>I am a cannibal._

_I eat boys up._  
><em>You better run."<em>

**x**

**ANIMAL DESIRE**

Zero quietly stepped out of the car; his mother briefly brushed her hand over his head affectionately after he shut the door.

"Ichiru will be fine, Zero," she said, hoping to placate him.

Zero held back a sigh, but couldn't prevent the worried furrow his brow made.

His father walked on ahead and his mother promptly followed. Zero hesitated for a breath then continued after his parents.

Tonight was part of his training as a vampire hunter. Well - training was a little much. There was an event tonight for vampire aristocrats, and his parents were overseeing it. His parents and his Sensei agreed that exposing him to things he would have to do as a hunter was a good idea, so they'd brought him along. It was a good first experience, since these events were usually quite tame, and the hunters merely acted as an extra eye, making sure nothing was going to threaten the noble vampires.

_I wish Ichiru_..Zero thought. But no. His brother had come down with a bad fever yesterday, and he was even worse today. He'd barely been able to talk. Zero had begged his mother to let him stay with his brother, but she said Zero was well enough, and he'd committed himself to going.

So he was here.

Zero was going to have to push Ichiru to second place in his mind. He hated doing it, and but if he was going to be a hunter, he was certainly going to have different stresses assaulting him when he was older. Distractions couldn't be allowed._ Focus._ Ichiru would want him to focus.

Zero pulled himself back to what was going on around him just in time. A fair-haired vampire was leaning around his mother, holding out his hand to shake Zero's. Zero reached out and grasped it as firmly as he could, trying not to be put out by how his hand was barely half the size of the vampire's.

"Good evening," Zero said.

"Good evening," the vampire smiled. Zero had a feeling he'd missed the introductions while he'd been thinking. "I'm pleased to have a hand in your training, Mr. Kiryuu."

Mister. You'd think he was talking to his father or something. But Zero tried to keep his face impassive. "Thank you for the opportunity."

The vampire straightened. "The guests will be arriving within half an hour, through the door in which you just came. The main event is in this room," he gestured to the doors at their right, "but the guests are free to walk along downstairs and take rest and drink in the other rooms. Willing humans have been provided for sustenance."

Zero blinked. Well, that...

"I'll patrol the corridors and such," Zero's father said. "My wife will keep to the ballroom, with Zero."

"Fine," the vampire acquiesced. "Now, please excuse me, I have to take care of some finishing touches and then go wait for the guests."

"Of course."

His father nodded at his mother, then turned and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

"Come on, Zero," his mother said. "Remember, you're staying near me tonight."

"Yes," Zero said, following his mother into the ballroom.

It was massive, probably a little larger than a football field. Everything was white, from the ceiling to the gleaming marble floors. Zero had to blink a couple times, his eyes aching briefly from the shock of bright color. Tables of food and drink were lined up along two walls, and an array of tables draped in lace tablecloth were grouped near them. On the far side of the room, all was bare. A dance floor.

"Impressive, isn't it?" his mother said.

Zero focused in on her figure. She was looking over her shoulder, assessing his reaction with a fond smile. "I understand more why I had to wear these clothes," Zero said to her.

She breathed out a small laugh, kneeling down so she was more at his level. Her dress was an attractive, pale green color, and the skirt spread out over the marble floor with a soft brushing sound. "Sometimes I have to wear ridiculously formal clothes that look like they're from fifty years ago," she said as she fixed his bow tie. "Fortunately, Mr. Aidou isn't that old fashioned."

Zero shrugged up one shoulder to show he was listening. His mother leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You look so handsome. Ichiru is going to be fine," she added. "You know he gets sick all the time and always comes out on top."

Not really. "Yeah."

She straightened up and ruffled his hair. "We've got about twenty minutes."

Zero spent the twenty minutes following his mother around the room at a leisurely pace, his mind whirling with worries about Ichiru. He tried to keep a better hold of his surroundings this time around, and, therefore he was ready and alert to the first crowd of vampires approaching the building.

His mother glanced at him. Zero said, "I sense them."

"Good." She casually leaned against the wall. The entrance to the room was on the opposite wall, directly diagonal from them; they had a prime view.

Zero stood a few feet away from her, dutifully falling into a hunter mode, his eyes scanning over the crowd coming in through the door. _They're all so...attractive_, Zero thought._ Well, of course._ That was a fact about vampires.

It took about an hour for all of the guests to arrive, and another half hour for most of them to finish eating. It was when they began mingling on the side of the room where Zero and his mother stood did they start to take notice of him.

Zero knew he must attract attention. He was small, and looked two years younger than his actual age. The whispers and glances were expected and didn't bother him at all. He continued to gaze around the room, his skin tingling from the excessive number of vampires in the vicinity.

"Hello, there."

Zero had seen her approaching but now that she was talking to him he was forced to focus in on her and keep everything else in the background.

"Good evening," Zero said, trying to make himself sound as pleasant as possible. He turned his head marginally to the left, to see what his mother was doing. She was in the same spot, but Zero knew he was on his own for the night. She couldn't afford to coddle in public. When the job started, it was all business.

The vampire woman reached out and Zero forced himself not to scowl when she brushed her cool fingers up his cheek. "What is your name?"

"Zero Kiryuu," Zero stated, moving his head a smidgen to get away from her hand.

"Oh?" She glanced at his mother briefly. Her dark brown hair was long, pulled back into an elegant ponytail at the nape of her neck. The ends of it brushed her waist. She turned back to him, her brown eyes alight. "You're a child of the Kiryuus."

Obviously.

"Oh," she leaned down and dragged a finger up his neck. "You are delicious. Are you here as a part of your training?"

"Yes," Zero said, wishing she'd just leave him alone. She was annoying.

The woman's smile turned playful. "Are you good at defending yourself, Zero?"

Zero stared at her. What was she getting at?

She leaned in even closer, her fingers at his face again, gently stroking his skin. "Perhaps I could contribute to your hands-on training. What do you say?"

Zero reached up to pull her hand away from his face but the woman suddenly snapped it back, whirling around to face someone else.

"Katsu, you're being quite forward."

"Kaname-sama!" The woman, Katsu, suddenly looked less sure of herself. She bowed. "I was just greeting...him."

"Really," said the other vampire, Kaname.

Zero felt his eyes widen slightly as he looked at the other vampire. It felt like small fireworks were going off in the back of his mind. _Different, different, different! _His senses were screaming.

He was young. Probably just a little bit older than Zero. But Zero's assumption that he was different was supported by how servile Katsu was suddenly acting.

"Forgive me," Katsu mumbled, bowing lowly in Zero's general direction before all but running the other way.

The boy turned to look at Zero.

_Beautiful!_

Zero mentally shook his head. But the initial thought didn't go away because it was blatantly true and standing right in front of him.

He had soft, dark brown hair that fell in wavy tresses over his ears and against his neck; one strand was falling into his red-brown eyes. They were frighteningly thick with emotions, making them ironically and absolutely impossible to read. His skin was pale, and just..._oh jeez_, thought Zero. _What am I, a girl?_

"Good evening," the boy said with a smile at Zero, who felt randomly anxious. "I'm Kaname. I believe you're Zero Kiryuu?"

"Yes," Zero said for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Kaname nodded at him. "I apologize for her behavior. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"There's no need," Zero said with an involuntary frown.

Kaname's eyes glinted. "Still."

Zero was probably giving him one of those deadpan looks that always got him in trouble, but he couldn't help it.

Kaname smiled at him; it was a borderline smirk. He easily turned to walk back into the crowd.

Zero knew what the urge to glare felt like more than anyone else.

The feeling was rather intense at the moment.

**x**

_No one else bothered me_, thought Zero as he pushed open the bathroom door. The party had ended. _I wonder if-_

"Zero."

Zero whirled around. It was Kaname.

"Why are you still here?" Zero asked.

Kaname leaned against the wall. "I'm a personal friend of Mr. Aidou's. It would have been rude to leave without a heartfelt farewell."

The way he'd said that made Zero want to knock him one in the head. However, he'd acted quite well that night: hardly any sarcastic or rude remarks. So he kept his hands to himself and his mouth shut in an attempt to keep the night a success.

Kaname smirked a little at Zero's silence. "Your parents...?"

"They'll be done soon." Zero made to turn around.

It felt like his brain was tugging at him, forcing his body to make the turn much faster than he was planning. He brought his hands up in an amateur defensive stance without really realizing what he was doing.

Kaname was leaning forward, a hand extended in what looked like a threat but it died when he immediately lowered it in response to Zero's instinctive response.

Zero didn't hold back his shock, which quickly turned into annoyance. "What are you doing?"

Kaname chuckled. "You're impressive for someone so small."

Zero stepped to the side to walk past him, but Kaname touched his shoulder.

"Zero," he said softly. "Won't you even say goodbye to me?"

"Good_bye_," Zero said, shaking his head. This guy was almost as annoying as Mr. Cross.

He almost yelped when Kaname's lips suddenly brushed his cheek. "Again, you'll have to forgive Katsu." Kaname paused, and Zero held back a shiver when Kaname slid his hand down his arm, brushing his fingers over Zero's own. "You can't really blame her."

Zero blushed furiously.

**x**

"Zero...?"

Zero quickly placed his hand on Ichiru's slowly rising shoulder, keeping him down. "Yeah. We're home."

Ichiru smiled sleepily as Zero wiped the sweet off of his forehead. "How..."

"Sh," Zero said gently. "It went fine." He paused, then decided to go on about the night. Hopefully it would lull Ichiru back into sleep.

"A vampire noble wanted to drink my blood."

Ichiru looked weakly amused. "I'll bet..."

"Ichiru, you don't have to talk."

"I can...talk now," Ichiru said. His voice was hoarse and breathy, but he sounded better than he had earlier, and Zero was relieved.

Zero affectionately pushed Ichiru's hair away from his forehead. "She was really annoying. But then, you know what happened? A pureblood stepped in."

"A pureblood?"

Zero nodded. His mother and father had filled him in on exactly who Kaname Kuran was on the ride home.

"He's a pureblood, a descendant of the ruler of the vampires."

_A pureblood_, Zero thought. That's what had been so different about him.

"He was...kind to defend Zero from that leech," his mother murmured lowly to her husband.

"I was surprised that story didn't end with you killing her on the spot."

She threw him a wry look.

"A pureblood...likes...Zero?" Ichiru smiled playfully at him, bringing him back to the present.

Zero allowed a small laugh. "He was annoying, too."

Ichiru blinked sleepily at Zero, a tired, but amused, smile spreading on his lips. "Zero thinks...everyone...is annoying."

Zero scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

Ichiru's smile widened when he giggled. "It's not."

Zero kicked off his shoes and laid down next to his brother. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay, Zero," Ichiru murmured, snuggling close to his brother. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**xXx**

The shot was ear-shattering. Ichiru looked up from his position on the floor. He was leaning against the wall, right leg extended, his arm resting on his other leg, his left knee drawn up towards his chest. "That was really good," he said.

The silver gun made a small _thump_ as Zero let it drop back against his thigh. He sat down in front of Ichiru, holding the back of his hand to his twin's forehead.

"Zero," Ichiru laughed, pushing his brother's hand back. "You were on a roll. Come on, get back up there."

Zero's forehead creased. "You're hotter than ever. I should take you home."

"I know I'm irresistibly handsome, but you need to learn some contr—ow!"

Ichiru's cocky grin was wide as Zero's scowl. "Don't go pinching me, that's a compliment to you as well."

"You're well enough to be an idiot, so I guess I shouldn't be too worried," Zero muttered, standing back up. He turned back to the targets and held up his gun. His lilac eyes darkened and narrowed as he focused in on his aim, the forehead of the cardboard cutout thirty feet away. His finger pulled back on the trigger just as the back of his mind exploded.

Zero turned to glance at Ichiru, who hadn't noticed the change in atmosphere. His eyes were closed, a light sheen of sweat layering his skin.

Zero turned to the door that led into the room. This was the headquarters for vampire hunters; there were sure to be plenty of visitors of all sorts.

_But I know this aura._

Zero walked towards the door and reached out to touch the knob just as it swung open.

"It's been a couple years."

Zero blinked, eyes wide. "You—"

Kaname tilted his head and smiled slowly, his eyes carefully taking in Zero's face. "You're twelve now?"

Zero glared at him furiously. He must be mocking him. "And you're thirteen?" he snapped back.

Kaname seemed to find this funny. "In a sense." He looked over Zero's shoulder. "Ah, I've heard about the twins, but this is my first time seeing them in person."

Zero turned and saw that Ichiru still had his eyes closed; he must have fallen asleep. He let out a breath. "He's ill," Zero said without thinking.

The door clicked shut behind Kaname. "I'm aware."

Zero turned back to Kaname, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't surprise me."

Kaname hid a smile. "You two are quite an anomaly. It shouldn't surprise you."

Zero had the biggest urge to stick out his tongue at Kaname. It took some effort to control it. Instead, he opted for a safe question. "What are you doing here?"

"Business," Kaname said vaguely, his eyes still sweeping over Zero's face. Zero tried not to feel uncomfortable. He was very acutely aware that the last time they'd seen each other had ended with him blushing like a schoolgirl.

Zero mentally shook his head. It'd be better to just ignore that that had happened.

Kaname smiled at him. "How are you, Zero?"

Zero's answer was stiff. "Fine."

Kaname reached out and ran his fingers down Zero's cheek, fingers sliding smoothly over the soft skin.

The gun was in Kaname's side in less than half a second. Kaname didn't remove his hand from Zero's cheek, even under Zero's furious glare.

"You aren't going to play around with me just because you're a pureblood," Zero said angrily, jabbing the gun deeper into his side, his finger toying with the trigger.

Kaname was mildly surprised at the boy's audacity. "You're lucky my companions aren't with me. You'd be dead on the floor right now."

A smirk snaked its way onto Zero's lips; Kaname's eyes darkened. "That's what you think."

Kaname leaned forward so his lips were touching Zero's ear. To his credit, Zero didn't flinch, even when Kaname's fangs slid across the sensitive skin below his earlobe. "Then shoot and prove me wrong."

Zero pulled back the trigger. Kaname's eyes widened.

The chamber was empty.

Zero pulled the gun back and the satisfaction was clear in his young face. Kaname's eyes glowed red. His fingers found their way into Zero's silken, silver strands of hair. He pulled the boy forward, roughly, and forced his head back.

"This behavior is unbecoming of someone like you," Zero provoked, carelessly letting his gun fall to the floor.

Kaname's other hand gripped Zero's small waist and pulled the boy deliberately up against his own heated body. Zero continued to stare at him with fire in his eyes.

Kaname dragged his hand upward until it was at Zero's pale neck; his pulled the younger boy's face closer to his and let their lips touch briefly.

Zero gasped and involuntarily tried to jerk backwards. Kaname let him go and turned back towards the door.

"I'd like to see you again soon," he said softly before leaving the room.

**x**

Zero spit on the floor, childishly wiping his mouth furiously with his sleeve. _What the hell, what the hell?_ His face was flaming all over again. _That invasive, perverted, cocky asshole! _He bent down to pick up his gun only to drop it all over again when Ichiru spoke up. "I guess_ that_ was the pureblood who likes Zero!"

Zero flushed darker, keeping his face cast downwards as he picked up the gun a second time. "You were awake?"

Ichiru rubbed his eyes, a weary smirk on his sweaty face. "You dropped your gun and I kind of came to." He finally managed to capture Zero's eyes. "He kissed you."

"No he didn't."

"He absolutely kissed you."

"That—that—" Zero resisted the urge to groan in frustration and leave the room. It had _not_ been a kiss, just a really short…_touch_. Of their lips.

"Lips touching like that is called kissing, Zero," Ichiru teased as if he knew what Zero was thinking.

"You would know?" Zero grumbled, making Ichiru laugh. His twin stood up, holding out his hand for the gun.

"Give it to me. I feel suddenly invigorated."

**xXx**

Zero glared at the tea sitting before him on the table. Steam curled up from its surface teasingly, the honey his mother loved drowning it in rising with the steam and invading his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and pushed the drink farther away.

He could hear his mother and father getting ready in the other room, the clank of weapons, the rustle of coats, the murmur of their low voices. Footsteps drew closer and Zero turned around so his glare fell on his mother standing in the doorway connecting to the front room. "Zero, drink your tea."

"I want to go see Ichiru." His intensive training had prevented his parents from allowing him to take any breaks, even to see Ichiru whose illness was on one of its downhill trips.

His mother sighed heavily, glancing over her shoulder to surely exchange a look with his father. "Zero, we've already agreed to let you stay here _alone_ so Yagari could go keep Ichiru company at the doctor's." She frowned. "I don't like the idea. I think I'm going to—"

"No, _don't_ call Sensei," Zero entreated, leaning forward. "Ichiru can't be alone. And I can take care of myself."

"You're barely fifteen. Not a fully trained hunter and if you were you'd be an amateur. Your father and I aren't the favorites among rabid vampires. No, I'm definitely calling someone." Having successfully talked herself into it, she walked forward and kissed a stiff Zero on the forehead. "When someone walks in, don't kill them without asking questions first. Just this once."

Zero's jaw twitched. "If you're calling Cross, I can't make any promises."

His mother hid her smile. "Bye, Zero."

**x**

By the time Zero drank his tea, it was ice cold. He made a face and carelessly tossed the empty cup into the kitchen sink. He walked through the house, the winter wind outside bitter and howling. He was restless; he enjoyed training but he hated when it kept him away from Ichiru. They both did. Their separation, however, was only going to increase in periods. Zero held back a wretched sigh, settling into a chair in the front room, waiting for Cross to show up.

His eyes felt heavy and it was a chore to keep them open so he could keep an eye on the window where all was still except for the countless snowflakes being thrown around in the wind. Zero stifled a yawn, failed to do it a second time, and opened his mouth wide, taking in a deep breath. He was asleep before he knew what hit him.

Something felt very off about him when he finally started to come to. His mind felt fogged up and his body extremely sluggish. _What the…_

He forced his eyes open and gave a violent start when he saw the person who was closing the door behind him.

"_You_, what the _hell _are you doing here?"

Kaname tilted his head at Zero. "Impressive; even with what your mother slipped into your tea, my presence still woke you up."

The fog in Zero's mind was beginning to clear with the realization of what had been done to him. _That bitch_. Zero knew she'd meant well, hoping he'd just sleep through the night, not worrying, and hopefully not be woken by whoever she managed to get a hold of.

"You're my babysitter." Zero could not believe it.

Kaname seemed very amused. "Your mother called Kaien Cross while I was visiting him. I volunteered myself."

Zero shoved himself out of his chair and turned his back pointedly, deciding he'd just hole himself in his room until the jackass was able to leave.

He could hear a soft laugh coming from Kaname. There was a small, almost inaudible _whoosh_. Zero dropped to the ground in an almost catlike fashion, bringing his hand around to jab at Kaname's neck; Kaname, who had swooped down upon him in an attack in less than a second.

Kaname caught his hand inches before it hit a pressure point on his neck. "Not good enough."

"I don't remember you turning into my Sensei," Zero growled, ripping his hand from Kaname's grip.

Kaname smiled cockily. "I could eradicate your Sensei with my eyes closed."

Zero pushed against the ground with both hands, his leg coming up and around to violently kick Kaname right in the head. Kaname evaded it and easily caught the next kick, his fingers tightening around Zero's ankle before he tugged and tossed Zero a few feet back as effortlessly as if he were a rag doll.

Zero pushed himself to his feet, the last effects of the drug his mother had given him clinging to his normal bodily functions like a tick. He glared at Kaname. "You're a pompous asshole."

"You're adorable."

The surprise of that statement shocked the last of the fog away and Zero was a blur of color as he leapt at Kaname, his right hand nearing his neck once again, and, when Kaname went to stop it, Zero brought his left leg up and around , knocking the vampire painfully in the ribs. He simultaneously wrapped his other arm around his neck so he held the vampire, whose knees were forced to bend, against him firmly, back to his front. Kaname experimentally moved his body, looking for a weakness in the grip, and Zero's right hand gripped his waist threateningly.

There was a brief silence. Then, Zero said, "You let me do that."

"I'm curious about your abilities."

Zero shoved the pureblood away, feeling strangely hot. "Tch," he grunted.

Kaname brought his hand up to rub slowly at the spot where Zero's nails had dug into his neck when he'd held him in the headlock. Zero refused to feel guilty. He was sure Kaname deserved more than a few small scratches.

But then—they were already gone. Zero blinked. He'd never seen something heal so quickly before.

Kaname smiled at him and let his hand drop. "You'll have to better than that to hurt me."

Zero resisted the urge to stomp when he walked up to Kaname. He tilted his head up so he could meet his gaze fully (the height difference annoyed him a hell of a lot more than he liked to admit.)

"Who says I haven't?"

Kaname's eyebrows furrowed for a brief second right before blood burst in his side, seeping through his shirt, dripping wetly under his skin. Kaname's eyes found Zero's and he smiled.

"You put a curse on me when you touched my side."

Zero allowed himself a small, self-satisfied smile. "That's right."

Kaname brushed his hand briefly along the growing bloody patch in his side. "What a pain. The hunter charm in it prevents me from healing as quickly as I usually do."

Zero pushed past the pureblood, attempting to resume his walk to his room now that he had shown Kaname not to mess with him. "Maybe you should go and get that fixed."

Kaname's hand touched his shoulder and Zero wanted to scream in frustration. This guy didn't slow down, did he?

"If I did that, then I'd have to tell them how I got injured. The hunter would become the hunted," Kaname said slyly.

Zero scoffed, batting away Kaname's hand impatiently. "Get off me. I'm going to my room. The curse will fade in a second and you'll be fine."

Kaname could already feel his skin sliding together slowly, overcoming the short but effective curse Zero had put on him. "Zero," he said, easily catching up to Zero's retreating form again and wrapping his fingers around his wrist.

Zero glared at him over his shoulder. His _fuck off_ message was clear enough. Kaname just didn't give a fuck himself if Zero wanted him near or not.

"_What?_" he burst out, pulling away from Kaname for what felt like the millionth time. His anger faltered when his eyes met Kaname's; the vampire's gaze was heavy and burning. Zero felt suddenly rooted to his spot in the hall, able to do nothing as Kaname brought his face a little closer.

Slender fingers slid down his cheek, and the movement angered Zero just as much as it had the first time, except now, he didn't have a gun.

He lifted his hand, ready to curse Kaname's fucking balls if that was what it took, but Kaname fluidly grabbed the raised hand and pressed Zero against the wall.

"Do you do anything _but_ glare?" Kaname asked softly, his fingers continuing to slide up and down Zero's face.

"Do you do anything _but_ annoy?" Zero threw back, his silver hair falling into his eyes with the angry jerk of his head. "I'm not interested in becoming your little pet!"

Kaname lips quirked into yet another smile. "That's what fascinates me so much."

Zero looked at him heatedly for a few more moments then abruptly relaxed his body. He looked down at the ground next to them and then looked back up.

The sly, seductive glint in his eyes shocked Kaname more than the curse had. Zero lifted his free hand, weaving it into the dark hair on the back of Kaname's neck, leaning forward so his lips were kissing his jaw.

"Then what if I wanted you?" Zero whispered, a fiery defiance burning through his veins. "What happens to your fascination then?"

Zero smiled deliberately, knowing the pureblood would feel the movement of his lips against his skin. "You lost an uncomfortable amount of blood in that short time. You probably want something to replace it now, right?"

Kaname laughed lowly. "You aren't as innocent as you look."

"And you _are_ as innocent as you look," Zero hissed just as Kaname slid a nail across the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Blood beaded at the incision, staining the edges of the rip Kaname had made in the shirt to cut his skin.

Zero pulled away from Kaname, tossing his head defiantly, his gaze challenging. "Try it and see what happens to your pretty little face."

Kaname actually grinned at him. "I'm sure you'd be positively violent with me, Zero." He pushed the boy fully against the wall, his face dangerously close. Their breath mingled, hot and heavy. Sparks shot through Zero's body like electricity, and he had to struggle so he _didn't_ struggle to escape.

Kaname's lips pressed firmly against the flushed skin of Zero's neck, forcing the silver haired boy's head to tilt away, baring his neck further. Zero gasped raggedly, his body involuntarily arching against the vampire's.

The pureblood gripped Zero's waist, his slender fingers betraying nothing of the strength with which he held Zero, nails breaking through the shirt's thin fabric and digging into soft flesh.

A choked sound sounded in the back of Zero's throat when he felt Kaname's tongue sliding against the skin his lips were suckling. His eyes squeezed shut and his grip on Kaname's hair tightened painfully, his other hand scrabbling uselessly at the wall behind him.

Kaname pressed their bodies fully together as his teeth pulled at the soft skin, not biting, but scraping dangerously. Zero's heart thumped wildly, thinking that with the smallest amount of pressure, Kaname could turn _him_ into a vampire just like that.

Kaname gave Zero's neck one final, sensual suck, then pulled back, his eyes cutting into Zero's, who suddenly realized how loud and heavy his breathing was.

"Y-you," Zero meant to growl, but the word came out more like a breathless whimper.

Kaname's lips curved. "I told you that you were adorable." He brushed a hand teasingly across Zero's pink face and pulled back. "I'll be in the kitchen." With a final arrogant look, Kaname turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Zero, once again, flushed, breathless, and completely flustered.

Ichiru never let him live down that hickey.

**xXx**

The bullet was quick and precise, embedding itself into the Level E's skull, reducing the creature to dust in seconds. Zero stared at the remains for a moment, then he tucked his gun into his jacket, turning to walk back towards the Association.

God, today had been annoying. Six vampires lose in the town and Zero had been sent to kill all of them. That, finally, was the last one. He knew the Association was testing his capabilities—but it was getting tiresome.

_Well, it's not a baking cakes type of job, _Zero thought, scratching the back of his neck. _At least I'm able to do it—Ichiru isn't so lucky._

Zero stifled a self-hating sort of groan, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax. He'd be able to go home today. Or begin his journey home, as it took a couple days to get to their house in the country. At least his testing was done for the week, that was for certain. It was also lucky that Ichiru was feeling well enough (he refused to think of _why _that was so) to be home at the same time that Zero was going back.

He finally made it to the headquarters, passing through the gates with thoughts of grabbing his small suitcase and _going_ when a very familiar presence invaded his mind.

Of all that was good and merciful, _please_ no…

Zero stopped walking and turned his head to see the owner of the aura.

The man had been coming down the hallway with Cross. He also lifted his gaze to meet Zero's. That smirk in his eyes was still the same.

"I wondered when you'd get a growth spurt," Kaname said softly, tilting his head with an almost imperceptible smile.

Cross threw up his arms, going to hug Zero, who side-stepped the hug with practiced ease. Cross was undeterred and threw his arm over Zero's shoulders fearlessly. "That's right, Kaname-kun. Zero always looked so cute, didn't he?"

Zero threw Cross the death glare. "Shut up."

Cross pouted briefly, then brightened. "It's lucky we ran into you."

Zero was immediately wary. Cross' and his definition of what was lucky were surely going to clash.

Kaname walked forward, stopping when he was right next to Zero. "I'm going to be accompanying you back home."

Zero stiffened. "Why the hell?"

He could hear the pureblood's laugh in his response, "I'd like to personally give Ichiru blood this time around. He must be running low." He paused, meeting Zero's eyes. "You do know that I'm the one giving Ichiru blood, don't you?"

Zero didn't know why this made him blush so red. And why was his gut twisting so much?

"I knew," Zero grumbled. He just hated thinking about it for this precise reason. Kaname giving his brother his blood made Zero feel…

Well, he didn't like how it made him feel and refused to think about it long enough to give the feelings a proper name.

Cross thrust Zero's usual bag into his hands. Zero didn't bother asking how he'd gotten a hold of it. He merely grabbed it and turned. "Fine."

He walked calmly, trying his best not simply storm off and wait for Kaname to catch up to him. If he did that, Kaname would still be able to keep up with him and that would just annoy Zero even more.

He was taking out his phone to call for a cab but Kaname said, "I have a driver for us."

Zero snapped his phone shut, looking over his shoulder at Kaname with a raised brow. "Special case, aren't you?"

Kaname's eyes glinted, then darkened considerably when they stepped out into the evening. Sure enough, a black car was idling at the curb. Kaname opened the door and slipped in, and, after a moment of wondering if Ichiru was really worth suffering through a night with this guy, Zero followed him.

Zero never thought he'd think this, but Ichiru owed him.

**x**

Zero assumed it was safe to think that the cheap hotel the Association had booked for him was a no-go as well. Kaname was a pureblood vampire, _the_ pureblood vampire, and Zero could imagine him staying in a cheap motel about as well as he could imagine a Cross who wasn't annoying.

Zero stole a glance at Kaname, who, for once, wasn't teasing, flirting, or harassing him. The vampire was looking out the window, his elbow resting on the door, his hand cupping his chin.

He hated to admit it, but denying it was just plain stupid. Kaname _was_ beautiful.

His fingers were almost feminine. The sharpened nail of his pinkie dug ever so slightly into his pale cheek, and Zero knew from experience that that delicate hand, those slight nails, could inflict so much damage if the owner intended to harm.

His lips were closed, the shape of them almost pouting. Pale, curved, and soft—like the rest of his face. He blinked once, and Zero's gaze flicked up to his eyes. His eyelashes were unreal—feminine and long, framing his dark red eyes that spilled over with unreadable emotion.

The car went over a bump in the road and several pieces of dark brown hair fell over those eyes, catching for a moment on his long lashes before continuing to settle, blocking his gaze. He lifted a hand to push his hair back and caught Zero staring at him.

Zero sharply turned his head away, willing himself _not to blush_. He had just been blatantly _staring_ at Kaname, _admiring_—

Zero internally growled. Damn it. This guy—

Zero couldn't help but throw him another glance. Fortunately, Kaname had turned back to gazing out the window.

The last time Zero had seen Kaname had been that time the older male had come to "babysit" him a couple years ago. Zero wondered at their sporadic, continuous meetings. In between each one, he always learned more about the pureblood. Vampires were almost _always_ talking about him, and it was a little sickening. A third of them wanted to get in his good books just to use him. Overhearing some of the aristocrats at certain parties whisper about how they had to do this or that in order to make Kaname happy so that he would do this or that for them—Zero had to struggle to keep his cool and not start firing shots into the crowd.

Of course, he didn't like to think about why such conversation made him so angry. Because if he did—he knew he was acting _protective_, and that bothered him. Kaname wasn't—Kaname was a pureblood vampire. Purebloods were controlling, manipulative, and pure animal. Pure beast, pure vampire—_pure blood._

Kaname was all of those things—and yet—he wasn't. And somewhere deep down, Zero admired that.

But he'd never consciously admit to it. What he knew for sure was that Kaname was an arrogant bastard who seemed to enjoy playing with him. Zero looked away from the other man almost petulantly, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. And the guy hadn't even started talking yet.

The car stopped. Zero opened the car door, quickly stepping out of the confined space. The cold whipped at his face, refreshing him, and he felt more himself and less…well, _whatever_ that was, admiring Kaname like that.

_I was not admiring_, he thought stubbornly, shutting the car door with more force than was necessary.

He looked up at the building and blew out a short breath. Yeah. Definitely not on the Association's budget.

He walked around the car, bag in hand, just as Kaname closed his own door behind him. Zero felt ridiculously pampered and couldn't help glaring.

"I don't think you are ever pleased," Kaname said pleasantly, walking towards the front door, which a bellhop opened for them. Zero followed reluctantly, throwing dirty glances at anyone who gave him two looks.

Kaname didn't even stop at the front desk, walking towards the elevator. Zero felt like rolling his eyes. He had everything set perfectly, didn't he?

They rode the elevator up to one of the middle floors with a few other people, getting off first. Zero hiked his bag's strap further onto his shoulder as he followed Kaname down to the end of the hall where their room was.

_I don't believe this_ Zero thought. _I have to stay in a hotel room with him. _

The door opened. Zero pushed past Kaname to look at the room first. He dropped his bag on the floor and rounded on Kaname just as the door clicked shut.

"Where is the other bed?"

Kaname calmly walked past him. "There's only one bed."

"Oi," Zero said angrily. "What do you think—"

"There's a couch, Zero," Kaname said, tossing Zero a cocky smile over his shoulder. "You're jumping to conclusions, aren't you?"

Zero kicked his bag into the wall, realizing dimly his control over not acting like an angered child was diminishing fast.

"You're messing with me," Zero ground out, stomping up to Kaname, whose back was to him.

Kaname didn't turn around. "You're so easy to play with."

Zero literally growled, his fingers curling into a shaking fist. "_Kaname_."

Kaname remained as he was, sliding a hand over the back of his neck, delicate fingers working into stressed muscles. Zero watched as his dark hair slid over his pale fingers then cursed himself for being so easily distracted.

"Zero, you may have grown physically, but you still act the same as you always have."

Zero forced himself to calm down. "You're no different, you know."

Kaname laughed quietly. "I know."

Zero found himself at a loss for words, and they stood there silently, front to back, years of unplanned meetings and contact swelling like an infected wound.

Kaname turned around abruptly, and, instead of stepping back, Zero took a step closer, his hand creeping up to grip at the front of Kaname's white, button down shirt. The expensive material bunched in his hands as Kaname was pulled closer.

"What do you want?" Kaname asked quietly.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Why did you stop that vampire at that party seven years ago?" If he had just let Zero handle himself, they probably wouldn't be in this room together right now.

Kaname eyes seared right through Zero. "Why do you care, Zero?"

Kaname's back slammed against the wall with a painful _thud_ and he allowed himself a small gasp that was immediately swallowed by Zero's lips closing over his own, roughly and possessively.

Kaname hissed, quickly bringing his hand up to grab Zero's chin and tilt the boy's head up so his smooth neck was exposed. Kaname's hand slid back towards Zero's silver hair, pulling it hard as his lips closed over his neck.

Zero shoved himself away from Kaname, his eyes bright with desire that he was loathe to admit to. "Are you doing this to me?"

Kaname smiled dangerously. "Would that make you sleep better at night?" He pushed himself off the wall and leaned closer to Zero. "Thinking that I'm forcing you to want me rather than _you_ wanting me yourself?"

Zero flushed hotly, taking another step backwards. "I _hate_ you."

Zero's blushing face was caught between surprisingly gentle hands in the blink of an eye. Kaname's mouth kissed his red cheek teasingly, murmuring, "Hate and desire are often intermingled."

Zero was frozen for a split second, but he shoved Kaname back and said gruffly, "I'm sleeping on the couch."

Kaname touched his fingers to smirking lips and allowed Zero to walk away.

**x**

Zero's mother opened the door for them. She smiled in greeting, "Kaname Kuran, I appreciate you coming to visit." She bent slightly at the waist in respect, then reached out to embrace Zero. "Ichiru's been waiting for you," she said gently.

Zero allowed himself to smile briefly, hastily extracting himself from her arms and walking through the familiar house. He pointedly kept his eyes away from the spot on the wall where Kaname had pinned him two years ago and walked into Ichiru's room with a gentle expression on his face. It felt nice, after a straight day of glaring.

He walked over and kissed the top of Ichiru's head before his brother had time to voice a greeting. He sat down on the bed and felt Ichiru's face with the back of his head, his customary greeting. "You're hot," he commented with concern.

Ichiru chuckled. "Zero, what have we talked about—"

Zero pushed Ichiru a little, and his twin collapsed onto his back with a heavy sigh. "Mom told me that Kaname Kuran came with you."

Zero's expression twisted before he could help himself. Ichiru smirked at him. "Did you have fun?"

"_No_," Zero said firmly.

Ichiru's eyes wandered to Zero's neck. "You have a hickey, though it's not as bad as that first one. You're such a liar."

Zero felt like a chucking a pillow at his face. "It is sexual harassment, you know fully well—"

Ichiru bit his lip to stop himself from full-out grinning. "Tsk, tsk. I think I know why he came with you. You're lucky mom and dad are going away tonight."

"You're almost as annoying as he is."

"Flattering," Kaname said from the doorway.

Ichiru and Zero looked around at the pureblood walking into the room. He held a blacked-out bottle, making the liquid inside impossible to decipher, but Zero knew it was his blood. There was the strange stirring in his stomach again.

Ichiru sat up again, reaching out for the bottle, which Kaname uncorked for him.

"Thanks," Ichiru said quietly. He tipped his head back and downed the bottle in one gulp.

Zero stood up, his leg knocking into the nightstand next to Ichiru's bed. Ichiru and Kaname both looked at him.

"I'm going to lay down," he said. He turned, nearly ran into Kaname, sidestepped him, and hurried out of the room.

Ichiru and Kaname looked at each other. Ichiru smirked. "He's jealous, you know."

Kaname's eyes darkened as he stared after the sound of Zero's door slamming shut. "I hoped."

**x**

His father and mother came in as it was growing dark to bid Zero goodbye just after he climbed back into his room through a window. He'd taken a walk to calm down and was now rifling through his small suitcase, not bothering to unpack it since he'd be going back in a few days.

"We're off," his mother said, kissing his forehead. "You boys behave."

He wasn't a kid anymore, and even though he thought Kaname and Ichiru needed the warning more than himself, Zero nodded.

His father patted him on the back. "See you later, son."

Zero looked up. "Take care."

They shut the door quietly after him. Zero sighed and collapsed onto his bed, his eyes heavy._ Earlier…_He didn't want to think about it.

He rolled over, burying his face in his arms, struggling to keep his mind blank until he finally fell asleep.

Kaname's aura was a familiar stranger to his mind now; indeed, no one else made him feel like firecrackers were going off in his head. Zero opened his eyes, his hand curling around the knife he kept under his pillow and whirled around, bringing the weapon up warningly.

Kaname was running a finger over Zero's bureau calmly, acting is if it were perfectly normal for him to be intruding into someone else's room in the middle of the night. Zero swung his legs over the side of his bed and held his knife up to Kaname's throat when the pureblood all but _appeared_ in front of him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Zero asked softly, his eyes holding killer intent.

Kaname ran his finger down the flat side of the blade, looking up through his dark lashes to meet Zero's calm, dangerous look.

"Admiring."

Zero pressed the blade in deeper, forcing blood to well up around the sharp, silver edge. "Me?" he asked, his gentle tone belying the look in his eyes.

Kaname smiled, heedless of the vampire hunter weapon at his throat. "You think so?"

Zero could feel something rising in him, that same rash, heat that had provoked him to be intimate in his threat, the same thing that had provoked him to tease Kaname so physically two years ago. It rushed through his body like fire, making his face feel hot, his lips swollen and sensitive, made his fingers tingle.

Zero pulled Kaname forward with his free hand and the blade slid in a little deeper. Kaname's eyes flashed dangerously, an instinctual warning that the predator did not like playing the prey.

Zero smirked at him, enjoying the turn of roles just as much as he had before. Very slowly, very carefully, Zero slid the knife off of the Kaname's neck, elongating the cut. Holding the knife against the side of his neck, Zero leaned forward and pressed his lips against the fresh wound, his tongue rubbing against sliced flesh.

Kaname shivered involuntarily and Zero's insides roiled in excitement, his grip on Kaname's clothes tightening, the pressure of his mouth increasing. He closed his lips over a section of the wound and sucked.

The sting the action caused was sharp and Kaname hissed, his hands coming down to grip at Zero's shoulders.

"You know," Kaname laughed breathlessly as Zero's lips moved over the cut. "This action is quite reminiscent—"

"I _am_ a hunter," Zero's whisper was raw and daring, the look in his eyes wholly inhuman. Blood smudged his lips and stained his teeth. Zero leaned forward and said hotly, "Of course I know—and you know—that we hunters _became_ by eating one of your kind." Zero dragged the knife teasingly down Kaname's neck, barely scraping the skin.

Kaname knew better than Zero could guess. "You're filling the cannibal role of your kind quite well."

Zero roughly forced the knife through the shoulder of Kaname's dark shirt, ripping it all the way down to where the sleeve ended at his wrist so it now hung off one side of the brunette uselessly.

Zero moved his grip from the shirt to the back of Kaname's head, wove his hands tightly into the soft hair and pulled Kaname forward even more. When Zero spoke, his lips moved against Kaname's, creating a delicious, barely perceptible friction that made the hunter's insides shiver. "You're one to talk. Don't try and deny how badly you want my blood."

Kaname's knee came between Zero's legs and he lowered himself over the younger boy, forcing him onto his back. Zero kept his hands where they were, one holding Kaname's head in place, the other with a knife at his neck.

"That is a little hypocritical," Kaname said mildly, taking in Zero's narrowed eyes carefully. The boy was in a very haphazard mood, and just as likely to draw blood and partake of it with relish as Kaname was. He leaned forward, feeling hair break as he pulled against Zero's grip. "You think I don't know why you got so worked up today? I was watching your face when your brother drank _my_ blood."

"_Shut up_," Zero snarled, digging the knife into Kaname's shoulder, forcing blood to flow freely.

Kaname didn't let the sharp pain show on his face and struggled to control his core vampire instincts that were growling and aching to rip Zero to shreds, or, better yet, show him exactly _who _the dominant one was in this situation.

"You want it," Kaname whispered. "Just so you can say that it's yours and no one else's."

Zero snapped. The knife fell silently onto the bed and the boy lurched forward, crushing their lips together violently, the act animal and brutal, as was both of their natures.

Kaname pushed forward against Zero, his tongue sweeping out, tasting his own blood on Zero's lips, in his mouth. Zero groaned, his hand on the back of Kaname's head finally relaxing to slide up further into the silky strands.

Zero pulled away from Kaname's lips only to press his own against Kaname's neck, mouth sliding lower towards the bleeding wound on his shoulder, still unhealed because of the anti-vampire charms laced in the blade.

Kaname's fingers curled into the covers on either side of Zero's head when he felt the hunter's teeth close over the already throbbing wound. The boy _was_ a vampire, swallowing the thick blood with relish, soft moans slipping past his scarlet lips. Kaname held back his own sounds of pleasure, his nails ripping into the sheets easily when Zero's tongue swept across his torn flesh.

"_Zero_," Kaname hissed. Their sporadic relationship of push and pull, take, take, give, take, was at it's climax and Kaname was not going to wait anymore. This boy was going to be his, now, **now**, _right at this moment._

Zero's smile was feral against Kaname's bloody shoulder as he pulled off the rest of Kaname's dark shirt, taking care slide his hand firmly along Kaname's other, uninjured, arm. The movement was gentle, a shocking paradox in comparison to the teeth and sting he was applying to the other side of Kaname's body.

Kaname extracted one of his hands from Zero's sheets, shaking of strands of shredded blankets off his extended nails, running a hand down over Zero's black, form fitting night shirt. His eyes glowed red.

"Thirsty?" Zero taunted.

Kaname lunged, easily ripping Zero's shirt off of his sculpted chest. _An eye for an eye_, he thought wryly as his teeth scraped against Zero's pectoral's.

Zero's muscles tensed and his breathing quickened.

"Relax," Kaname breathed into Zero's ear, shifting his legs so he was straddling the other. "I'm not going to bite you."

Zero cut him a look, and Kaname could feel the blood in his body go directly to his groin as the site of Zero's blood smeared mouth. He kissed Zero's neck, baring his teeth over the skin for a moment. "Does this frighten you?" he murmured.

Zero's hands on Kaname's upper arms tightened and a low groan elicited from his mouth when Kaname made four, long, bleeding gashes down Zero's toned side.

"Hurt?" Kaname asked mildly.

"Son of a bitch," Zero breathed, arching his back when Kaname extracted his nails from his skin, moaning quietly when Kaname's mouth descended on the blood dripping out of them.

The thoughts whirling through Kaname's mind were beast-like, human remnants a thing of the past. _Mine—he is _mine_, no one but mine take control mineyouaremine.  
><em>

He nearly bit into the flushed body below him—it would be _so easy, so easy._ But he didn't and contented himself with latching his lips over a deeper gash, sucking and licking, drinking in the sound of Zero's low, reluctant moans.

Kaname dragged his teeth down lower, kissing, nibbling just enough to keep Zero on edge but not enough to draw blood and, therefore, change the boy irrevocably.

The pajama bottoms were loose and very easy to slide off and Kaname was pleased to see Zero had nothing underneath them. _Makes two of us_¸ Kaname thought wryly, his lips teasing the sensitive flesh of Zero's thighs. _Makes things easier._

Zero's voice, low and husky, growled above him. _"You_ would_ be a tease._"

Kaname's breath washed over Zero's erection when he laughed, making Zero bite back another groan and toss his head back. "So you _want_ it."

Zero's hands found Kaname's hair and the painful yank he gave the vampire wasn't surprising. "Are you stupid? What does it look like?"

Kaname smirked and closed his eyes briefly as he brushed his lips over the hard, velvety skin. Zero's gasp was ragged. "How long have you wanted me, Zero?"

Zero released his grip on Kaname's hair, supporting himself up on his elbows. "I could ask you the same question."

Zero cried out loudly when the heat enveloped his erection. _S'warm and wet and fucking hot, _Zero thought weakly, his head falling back and his hips rolling up for more of that _mouth_.

He slid a hand farther back for more support, reaching with his other hand to grip Kaname's hair once again, holding the vampire down over his member, loud, sporadic moans slipping past his lips. "Kaname," he gasped, his hips thrusting up into the pureblood's sinful mouth. _"Kaname_- you—I—_please_."

And then there was a finger, already slick with red blood, and whose Zero had no idea, but it was sliding into him and Zero had to bite back a _scream_, a _scream_ goddammit, as that invading finger pressed against his inner walls and made his thighs tremble, his head toss, his breathing stutter.

"_Kaname_—nng."

Kaname slipped in another finger, his other hand keeping Zero's hips at bay. He wasn't going to come, not yet. Flicking his tongue around the tip, Kaname pulled away from Zero's arousal, his eyes seeking out the boy's face; he looked so damn _edible_. It wasn't fair, Kaname found himself thinking wistfully. The boy was asking to be ravaged and Kaname could only do a third of what he wanted.

Three fingers were inside him now, and Zero squirmed, instinct forcing him to try and pull away from the unfamiliar, strange invasion, but Kaname froze him with a brutal _kiss_, a kiss that was less teeth and more tongue, slow, _gentle_, sensual, but the taste of blood was in both their mouths, and Zero felt like he was drowning in the mix of emotions.

Zero lifted his hands to cup Kaname's face in his hands, keeping the vampire's lips pressed to his own, drinking it all in, moaning into his mouth when Kaname scissored his fingers and pressed against—_fuck._

Zero jerked, his lips breaking away from Kaname, a choked cry catching in his throat. Kaname smiled against Zero's neck, pushing his own pants down so he could—

Zero gasped when he felt Kaname at his entrance, pressing, pushing—Zero arched when Kaname slid in without permission, without waiting, without abandon. "_Fuck, _fuck you," Zero hissed, his head thrashing from side to side, his vision dizzy with the sudden pain.

"I think," Kaname said delicately into Zero's ear, "it is the other way around."

Zero bared his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as Kaname slowly moved his hips back only to slam them forward once again.

"_Oh_," Zero grunted, his body jerking again. "Fucking _shit_, do you think you could—_hah!_"

Zero blushed at the high pitch of the cry that had come out of his mouth, but God,_ hell_, Kaname had hit that spot again and it—_God help me, _Zero thought dizzily, his eyes sliding shut_._

"Mm?" Kaname murmured into his neck, kissing him softly as he moved slowly, back and forth. "You're tight," he whispered, making Zero blush even darker. "Heh. _Yes_, Zero—that look." He bit hard enough to bruise but again, not hard enough to draw blood, and Zero cried out, his entire body arching. Kaname thrust in even deeper, making Zero _scream_.

"_Agh_—nn—_yes_," Zero whimpered, his legs gripping Kaname's sides desperately.

"It's mine," Kaname continued in a low whisper, the thrust of his hips increasing in intensity. Zero was whimpering incessantly now and Kaname delighted in the fact that those noises were _his_—completely and wholly his. _Mine._ "_Zero_," Kaname hissed, his being, the animal almost completely taking over.

Zero's grip on Kaname's arms was bruising and he gasped loudly, opening his eyes to look at Kaname. "Kaname—_nngh_, _Kaname!_"

Kaname couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips and he clutched Zero tightly, their hips both moving in synch, Zero lifting his own to give Kaname a deeper angle, and Kaname was hitting _that spot_ every time now and Zero couldn't—he couldn't—

A strangled scream came from Zero's lips and that was what set Kaname over the edge, watching him hit his climax, hearing the cry, and he moaned wantonly into Zero's ear because he couldn't hold himself back, feeling the hunter's cheeks flush hot when he felt the dampness dripping onto his skin.

"Nng," Zero moaned, his head falling back onto the bed, his chest heaving. "God. Fuck."

Kaname pulled out of Zero, eliciting a groan from the younger boy and kissed the bruised, bloody lips softly.

Zero glared at him weakly for a second then seemed to give up on the attempt, rolling over onto the bed, silently letting Kaname know there was room for him, if he desired to stay.

And Kaname did.

**x**

"Who knew Zero had such a provocative voice?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Kaname touched Zero's chin, forcing his head to turn, and kissed him possessively, cutting off the banter between him and his brother. Icihru rolled his eyes and looked away, chin in hand. "I thought you had enough."

"I did," Zero snapped, jerking away. His cheeks were flaming.

The look in Kaname's eyes made it evident that he disagreed with the statement.

_Well, well—in due time._

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Buaha. See? Fluff and blood can be in one fic together. x3**


End file.
